Ne me quitte pas
by Helena-Janeway
Summary: Comment une simple lettre déposée sur le pas d'une porte peut changer une vie. Femslash Helen/Rachel
1. Chapter 1

Il est deux heures du matin et je rentre enfin chez moi. Ma journée a été dure : deux homicides et un viol. Je suis exténuée et je ne pense qu'à une chose : me laisser tomber sur mon lit pour enfin dormir. Je me gare devant ma maison, il n'y a personne comme chaque soir. Personne ne m'attend. Je fais les quelques pas jusqu'à ma porte et découvre sur le paillasson une enveloppe. Je la prends et j'ouvre la porte. Je m'installe sur mon canapé, je crois que mes projets vont être un peu retardés. J'ouvre l'enveloppe et en sors une lettre avec un doux parfum de framboise, mon favori. Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. Je commence ma lecture.

_Rachel,_

_Voilà des mois que j'essaye de te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Tu me connais assez pour savoir que ses derniers temps je n'ai pas été pas au meilleur de ma forme. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, j'ai assez attendu déjà. _

_Cela fait quoi, cinq ou six ans que nous nous connaissons, tu es ma meilleure amie, tu es celle à qui je peux tout dire, mais depuis quelque temps tu es aussi celle qui fait battre mon cœur. Lorsque tu es tout prêt de moi, tous mes sens sont en alertes. Je frisonne, ma tête tourne et mes jambes me lâchent. Je sais que tu ne ressens pas les même sentiments que moi, mais je ne peux plus me taire tout cela me tue. J'ai eu des histoires plus ou moins sérieuses, mais tu es la seule qui était là quand plus rien n'aller dans ma vie. Tu as su me redonné le sourire dans mes plus mauvais moments. Je ne sais trop si tu as remarqué quelque chose. Je me suis faite plus distante et je le regrette bien mais je ne tenais plus, je ne pouvais plus faire semblant ni être qu'une simple amie à tes yeux. Je voulais beaucoup plus. Je veux beaucoup plus. Je veux t'avoir dans mes bras, me réveiller à tes côtés et sentir tes mains sur mon corps. _

_Je me fous de ce que pourront penser les autres après mes aveux car je ne serais plus là. J'ai donné ma démission en partant il y a quelques heures et je quitterais Sidney cette nuit. Je ne veux pas voir ta pitié quand tu me diras que tu ne ressens rien que de l'amitié pour moi. Je ne peux plus vivre à tes côtés sans pouvoir être à tes côtés. Alors, je préfère fuir. Je fuis ma ville, ma vie et toi… Je t'aime d'un amour si fort que si je restais j'en mourrais à petit feu. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus beau dans ma vie et je ne veux pas tout gâcher alors je pars. Tu ne pourras pas me retenir car il est déjà trop tard. A l'heure où tu lis cette lettre, je dois déjà être loin, très loin…_

_Rachel, je pars mais je ne t'oublierai jamais, tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur comme une partie de moi. Je t'aimerais toujours, prends soin de toi et de toute l'équipe. Tu pourras inventer ce que tu veux sur mon départ, je te fais confiance._

_En espérant te revoir un jour,_

_Je t'aime…_

_Helen_

Il me fallut lire cette lettre plusieurs fois. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Comment ais-je pus être aussi aveugle ? Il faut que je la trouve. Il faut que je lui parle. Je suis sure qu'elle n'est pas encore partie, je la connais trop pour cela.

Je me dirigeai alors à son appartement et je la vis entrain de mettre ses affaires dans sa voiture. Elle ne m'avait pas menti. Elle quittait la ville. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais lui dire, mais je ne peux pas la laisser partir, elle ne peut pas me laisser seule. Je m'approchai d'elle et commença à parler :

« _Helen… »_

_« Rachel, que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être là… »_

_« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans qu'on parle toutes les deux. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça sur un coup de tête !_ » Je venais de dire cela en hurlant. Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'elle parte. Que ferais-je sans elle ?

« _Ce n'est pas un coup de tête Rachel. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Cela fait des mois que je réfléchi à ça. Tu ne peux pas me retenir et ne cries pas comme ça, ça ne changera pas ma décision. Tu ne peux plus me retenir Rachel. »_

_« Donc ça veux dire que je pouvais avant. Dis-moi comment faire ? Dis moi comment et je le ferais. Je t'en supplie ne pars pas, ne pars pas ...» _Mes mots s'étouffèrent dans un sanglot, je ne pouvais plus me retenir.

_« Je n'ai pas dis ça. Ne joue pas avec les mots sur ce coup ci. Je ne peux plus rester, tu ne comprends pas. Je souffre Rachel, je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. »_

_«Et moi, tu as pensé à moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? Tu es ma meilleure amie. »_

_« Je ne pense qu'à toi, c'est bien ça le problème. Et au fait que je sois ta meilleure amie. J'ai besoin de beaucoup plus que d'être simplement ton amie. Tu ne comprends donc pas que j'en meurs au plus profond de moi. Il faut que tu me laisses partir maintenant, je ne tiendrais plus longtemps. C'est le mieux pour nous deux, crois moi. » _Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

_« Ne pleures pas. Je… je sais pas Helen. Tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment, c'est que j'ai pas envie de te perdre. Quand j'ai lu ta lettre, j'ai…, je sais pas comment te dire ça, je me suis sentie comme une ado à qui on venait de déclarer sa flamme pour la première fois… » _Je m'étais rapprochée d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras et j'ai eu cette sensation étrange comme-ci j'étais à ma place.

_« Rachel, je… »_

_« Non, Helen. Laisses moi parler. Comme je te disais, j'étais comme une ado qui découvrait sa première lettre d'amour. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça m'a touché Helen. Tu as toujours été là pour moi toi aussi. Quand plus rien n'allait, que j'avais envie de mourir, c'est toi que j'appelais sous un faux prétexte. J'avais juste besoin d'entendre ta voix et de voir ton sourire. Tu ne t'ai jamais éloigné de moi malgré mon caractère de merde. Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que tu peux faire de moi rien qu'avec un de tes sourires. » _Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque et elle non plus.

_« Et toi alors, je mourrais rien que pour te voir rire. J'ai l'impression d'être une adolescente moi aussi lorsque je me retrouve devant toi. J'ai jamais connu un sentiment aussi fort pour quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es unique Rachel, je sais pas si tu t'en rends compte. Franck le savait mais comme moi, il a préféré fuir. Il voulait que tu sois heureuse mais ça lui faisait mal de te voir nager dans le bonheur dans les bras d'un autre. Alors il est parti. Il nous a abandonné pour pas que tu le vois souffrir. »_

_« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça toi aussi. Franck, c'était Franck. Toi, tu es différente. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'en remettre si tu me quittais. »_

_« Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas envie de souffrir en te voyant avec d'autres que moi. Tu peux comprendre, je ne veux pas être malheureuse. »_

_« Tu ne seras pas malheureuse Helen, je te le promets. »_

_« Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir. J'ai été seule trop longtemps, je n'ai plus envie de me prendre la tête avec des histoires qui ne mènent à rien. Je veux pouvoir finir ma vie avec une femme que j'aime et qui m'aime. Me réveiller chaque matin en me disant que je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Mais pour le moment, c'est le contraire. Je me réveille et quand je regarde à mes côtés, c'est vide. Mon appartement est vide, ma vie est vide. »_

_« Mais, je suis là, Helen. Tu m'as moi. Ta vie n'est pas vide, tu n'es pas seule. »_

_« Si Rachel, je suis seule car tu n'es pas à mes côtés. Je t'aime Rachel. Tu comprends, je suis éperdument amoureuse de ma meilleure amie et j'en crève. »_

_« Je…Helen. Je… suis là. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu m'as très bien comprise. »_

_« Tu m'aimes ? Rachel, tu te rends compte. Pince moi, je dois rêver, faut que je me réveille je crois. »_

_« Non, tu ne rêves pas. Quand j'ai lu que tu voulais partir, je me suis sentie si vide. Si tu partais, je perdrais une partie de moi. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte que tu comptais plus que je ne le pensais. Tu n'es pas qu'une simple amie. Je ne sais pas comment d'expliquer… Je ne me suis jamais posée la question mais lorsque j'ai lu que tu comptais partir par ma faute, je ne sais pas, j'ai paniqué et je suis venue jusqu'ici. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais te dire et mes mots sont venus d'eux même. Ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai laissé parler mon cœur. Mais, je pourrais comprendre si tu me disais que c'était déjà trop tard. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. »_

_« Alors je ne rêve pas. Tu es bien certaine de ce que tu dis car si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais réagir et il n'est jamais trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant. »_

_« Oui, je suis sure. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse de toute ma vie. »_

_« Tu veux te réveiller tous les matins à mes côtés, supporter mes sautes d'humeurs, être là quand je ne serais pas bien, prendre soin de moi et de mon sale caractère ? »_

_« Oh que oui je le veux ! Mais est-ce que toi tu me supporteras ? »_

_« Je te supporte déjà toute la journée alors la nuit en plus ! Je crois que je supporterai. J'ai attendu ça depuis tellement longtemps. »_

Et voilà, je crois que je suis folle de cette femme. Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai passé des années avec elle à être sa confidente et maintenant je vais passer mes nuits avec elle et pour le reste de ma vie. Je pensais que le plus dur serait de lui dire mes sentiments mais je me suis trompée. Le plus dur sera de l'annoncer aux autres. Nous n'en n'avons pas discuté et je ne sais vraiment pas comment nous allons faire. On verra demain, nous avons toute la vie pour y réfléchir.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin.

Il est 7h du matin et cela fait plus d'une heure que je suis déjà réveillée. Rachel est à mes côtés. A mes côtés ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un conte de fées. La plus belle femme du monde dort dans mes bras. Je suis dans un rêve et je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller, mais c'est encore plus beau car je suis déjà éveillée. Par contre, il faut que je la réveille, on doit être au travail dans 1h. C'est une vraie marmotte quand j'y pense.

_« Rachel, ma douce. Il faut te réveiller, dans une heure on prend notre service. »_

_« Humm, grrr ! »_

_« Très charmante quand tu te réveilles. Je n'étais pas prévenue de ça. Si j'avais su jamais je n'aurais accepté de passer ma vie avec toi ! »_

_« Ne m'embête pas quand je fais surface. Je ne suis vraiment pas du matin… »_

_« Bon alors si tu n'es pas du matin, moi je vais prendre ma douche et préparer le petit déjeuner comme ça dés que tu auras pris ta douche toi aussi tu pourras manger et on pourra partir. Ça te va ? »_

_« Hum, parfait. »_

_« Oui, on me le dit souvent que je suis parfaite. » _Je reçus un coup de son oreiller.

_« Allez, va te laver ! »_

_« Oui, maman. Et toi debout ! » _Je couru avant de me faire encore attaquer par un oreiller mal luné.

Après avoir tout préparé et mettre lavé. J'attends Rachel dans ma cuisine devant un bon café bien chaud. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour me rejoindre. On mangea en silence avant de partir pour la brigade. D'un comme un accord, on décida de ne prendre qu'une voiture : la sienne comme cela après le travail on ira directement chez elle pour récupérer quelques affaires. Comme mon appartement est plus grand que le sien, c'est elle qui vient s'installer chez moi et cela ne me dérange nullement.

Nous voilà arrivé avec bien sur, un quart d'heure de retard, je comprends mieux maintenant tous les retards qu'elle accumule.

_« Bonjour Sergent, bonjour Rachel »_ Enfin quelqu'un de réveillé.

_« Bonjour Dona » _Répondis-je alors que Rachel grognai je ne sais quoi en direction de l'officier.

_« Tu es en retard Rachel ! » _Et voilà Jeff qui s'y met aussi. Elle est déjà de mauvaise humeur parce que je l'ai réveillé mais je crois que là, cela va être pire. Je crois que je vais me faire toute petite pour la journée.

_« Oui, oui, je sais. On m'a réveillé trop tôt ce matin et je déteste être réveillée. » _Elle dit cela en me lançant un regard noir.

_« Helen, toi aussi tu es en retard. On t'a réveillé aussi trop tôt ? Ou tu as eu une panne de réveille ? » _

_« On va dire un manque de temps et surtout une heure de plus au lit aurai fait du bien à certaine personne. Hein Rachel ?! »_

_« Ouais, ouais. Bon, c'est pas que je ne vous aime pas mais j'ai du boulot, Moi. »_

_« Je sais pas ce que vous avez toutes les deux aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir, mais réglez ça vite ! »_

_« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous Jeff. » _Je dirigeai un clin d'œil à l'intention de Rachel qui se mit tout de suite à rire.

En fin de journée. Rachel était réveillée et en pleine forme. Alors que moi, je commençai à m'énerver sérieusement sur mon dossier. Je venais de lancer une énième insulte lorsque je sentie un regard sur moi. Rachel se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte de mon bureau un sourire aux lèvres.

_« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? »_

_« Toi, bien sur. Quand tu t'énerves, je te trouve tellement sexy. »_

_« Oui bah moi je me sens plutôt énervé avec ce dossier que sexy. Le prochain qui me demande de l'aider, je l'envoi sur les roses. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai qu'une envie : rentrée à la maison. »_

_« Oublie pas qu'on rentre avec ma voiture, donc tant que je n'ai pas fini, on reste là ! »_

_« Tu vas me tuer, tu sais ? »_

_« Oh oui, je sais. Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. »_

_« Tu me prends par les sentiments. Allez, viens par là. J'ai le droit à mon bisou quand même. Je l'attends depuis ce matin. »_

_« Fallait pas me réveiller aussi tôt. Mais je veux bien te le donner maintenant et promis, je vais finir le plus vite possible pour qu'on puisse rentrée rapidement car j'ai envie de t'avoir rien que pour moi. Ici, je suis obligée de te partager. »_

_« Tu es jalouse avoue-le ! »_

_« Oui, je suis très jalouse surtout quand je vois comment certains et certaines te regardent. »_

_« Et toi alors. J'en ai vu plus d'un te reluquer. Allez, on en parle plus. »_

Rachel marcha alors lentement jusqu'à mon bureau. Elle s'appuya dessus, jeta un coup d'œil vers le couloir pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Et m'embrassa tendrement. Lorsque nous rompîmes notre baiser, je ne savais plus où nous étions jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un nous firent revenir à la réalité. Nous n'avions pas d'excuses assez valable pour essayer de nous en sortir.

_« Dans mon bureau toutes les deux et tout de suite ! »_

_« Oui chef. »_

_« Je crois que ça va être notre fête. »_

_« Oui, je crois aussi. Mieux vaut ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps. »_

Rachel toqua à la porte et nous entrâmes en silence. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'osa parler.

_« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous… »_

_« Désolé Jeff, on aurait du venir te le dire. Mais sache que ça ne dérangera pas notre travail. » _Je venais de parler quand je sentie la main de Rachel se placer dans la mienne. Ce geste me rassura tout de suite et je me sentie d'un coup plus sur de moi.

_« Oui, vous auriez du. Et depuis quand ça dure ? »_

_« Depuis toujours, enfin pour ma part. Mais nous sommes ensemble que depuis hier. »_

_« Hier soir, Helen. Seulement hier soir Jeff. »_

_« Alors c'est toi qui a mis Rachel de mauvaise humeur. Donc, si je comprends bien, vous êtes maintenant ensemble définitivement ? »_

_« On l'espère. »_

_« OK. Mais je ne veux plus aucun retard de votre part. C'est bien compris ?! »_

_« Oui chef. »_

Rachel sortie du bureau et je me retournai pour regarder Jeff.

_« Merci, merci beaucoup Jeff. »_

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que j'étais déjà partie. Il fallait que je retourne travailler avant que Rachel finisse son enquête et que nous rentions à la maison.

Voilà déjà deux heures que je suis en train de travailler sur ce dossier et je n'en vois toujours pas le bout. Je commence vraiment à être fatiguée et Rachel qui n'a toujours pas fini son enquête. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure on va rentrer mais je sens que demain nous allons être de nouveau en retard. Je vais aller voir où ils en sont avant de vraiment m'énerver.

_« Vous en êtes où dans votre enquête ? »_

Rachel me fixa, elle savait où je voulais en venir.

« _On va en avoir fini pour aujourd'hui, de toute manière je tiens à peine debout. Je te rejoins dans 5 minutes en bas. »_

_« D'accord mais fais vite ou je rentre sans toi ! »_

_« Tu n'oserais quand pas même me laisser ici toute seule ? »_

_« Oh que si, tu veux parier ? »_

_« Non, c'est bon, je te crois de toute manière on a pris ma voiture ce matin. A tout de suite… »_

Je fermai la porte et partie préparer mes affaires.

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'Helen t'attends ? Vous rentrez ensemble ? »_

_« Euh…oui. Je suis allée la chercher ce matin sa voiture est en panne. Donc elle n'a pas trop le choix pour rentrer que de m'attendre. »_

_« Oui et je vais te croire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ? Hier Helen me dit qu'elle quittait la ville en larmes et aujourd'hui elle a le sourire aux lèvres. C'est grâce à toi qu'elle est restée ?! »_

_« C'est à cause de moi qu'elle voulait partir alors je l'ai retenu. »_

_« Et comment est-ce que tu as fait ? »_

_« Je l'ai prise par les sentiments et ce matin au réveil elle ne voulait plus me quitter. » _Lui dis-je dans un clin d'œil.

« _Ce matin… ? Au réveil… ? »_

_« Oui ce matin. Et j'espère bien pouvoir me réveiller chaque matin à ses côtés dorénavant. »_

_« Vous…vous êtes… »_

_« Bonne nuit Jack à demain. »_

Rachel venait de fermer la porte quand Jack entendit la fin de la phrase de sa coéquipière.

_« …ensemble. Et merde, je suis toujours le dernier au courant. Dommage, elle me plaisait bien pourtant. »_

Rachel courut jusqu'à la voiture où je l'attendais et me sauta dans les bras pour m'embrasser. Jamais je n'aurais pensé aimer quelqu'un autant que cette femme. Je crois que je suis la femme la plus heureuse au monde.

_« Je t'aime Rachel. Je suis la femme la plus heureuse au monde je crois… »_

_« Non, tu es la deuxième car c'est moi la femme la plus heureuse quand je suis dans tes bras. Ne me quitte jamais… »_

_« Jamais, promis ! »_

_« Je vous aime Sergent Blakemore ! »_

_« Je vous aime Inspecteur Goldstein ! »_

_THE END…_


End file.
